Wierna rzeka/Rozdział XV
Inne życie zapanowało we dworze. Księżna dla ratowania syna sprowadzała lekarzy płacąc im szczodrze za rady i trwogę. Pod rozmaitymi pozorami najęła służbę do jego obsługi. Płaciła za wszystko sypiąc pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo, byleby tylko ukochany jedynak mógł przyjść do zdrowia. Między innymi zarobił i na ludzi wyszedł dzięki temu zbiegowi wydarzeń stary kucharz, Szczepan Podkurek. Kiedy panna Salomea wyjaśniła, w jaki to sposób starzec tylekroć ratował życie młodzieńca — jak go obdarzył krypciami i karmił kaszą — ile dlań później uczynił, pand Odrowążowa nie wiedziała po prostu, jak dziadowinę wynagrodzić. Cóż innego mogła dlań uczynić, jak go nie obdarzyć pieniędzmi? Wręczyła mu tedy sakiewkę ze złotymi monetami obsypawszy poprzednio tysiącem dziękczynień. Dziadowina schował sakiewkę w zanadrze i pilnował jej jak oka w głowie. Posiadanie tak wielkiej ilości złota przewróciło na nic wszystkie jego myśli. Chodził po dawnemu w zgrzebnej koszuli i spodniach wypchniętych na kolanach, dziurawych i brudnych — w starych trepach z drewnianą podeszwą. Jak przedtem, głowy nie nakrywał niczym, gdyż od dawien dawna nie posiadał ani kapelusza, ani czapki. Gotował w dalszym ciągu dla państwa i czeladzi — sam wszystko musiał warzyć na żądanie przybyłej pani, a coraz wymyślniejsze potrawy dla chorego panicza. Posiadanie pieniędzy było tedy czymś zewnętrznym i nierealnym. Raz wraz wsuwał rękę w zanadrze i ściskał swój skarb badając, czy go zmysły nie łudzą i czy to naprawdę on sam, Szczepan kucharz, jest tym bogaczem, o którym mu się wciąż marzy. Gdy w kuchni nie było nikogo — według dawnego swego przyzwyczajenia — gadał z ogniem. Gadka była wciąż o kradzieży: — Ukradł? — ciskał się ku ogniowi z pięściami — a komuż ukradł? To gadaj, skoro wiesz — komu? Ukradł! Widzicie wy, moi ludzie... Tylą sakwę ukradł — a komu? Miał je tu kto, nosił albo zostawił, czy co? Świnie, nie ludzie! Pani mi dała, jaśnie pani, żem jej syna zratował. To za to mi dała! Jeszcze mię po gębie rączką przejechała i w łeb mię cupnęła swoją gębusią. No, żebyśta wiedziały, świnie, nie ludzie! Świadka — pada — nie było na te ta sztuki... No, nie było! To ja krzyw? Wiedziałem to, co będzie ze mną robiła, jak tu do kuchni wlazła? Żebym wiedział, tobym was, sobacze, zwołał: chodżże i ślepiaj! Mogłybyście stać kaj w kącie i patrzeć. Same byście, zatracone, obaczyły, jako było. Tu se stanęła, wedle komina... I ja patrzę, i ona patrzy. Dopiero wzięła tę sakwę, z kieszonki wyjęła i w garść mi... Naści — pada — bracie — tak sama jaśnie pani księżniczka pedziała — Bóg że ci zapłać! Kupże se ta, co sam chcesz. No — to cóż teraz? Prawda, czy nie? Gadaj, ścierwa, jeden z drugim! Każą przysięgać, będę przysięgał! A ona sama przyświadczy, jako że prawda. Tu stanęła wedle komina... I ja patrzę, i ona patrzy. Dopiero wzięła tę sakwę, z kieszonki wyjęła i w garść mi... Ukradł! Nie ukradł, sobacze, ino moje... Ogień widocznie wiary nie dawał — buzowało się w nim zwątpienie i podejrzliwy śmiech, bo Szczepan pokrzykiwał i grubiańskimi sypał obelgami, których powtórzyć nie sposób. Co pewien czas, gdy chwilę miał wolną, chodził cichaczem na górę za ogrodami i tam zaszyty w najgłębszą gęstwinę wydobywał z zanadrza sakiewkę. Ostrożnie, sztuka po sztuce wyłuskiwał z niej złote monety, kładł je na rozpostartych liściach jedną obok drugiej i usiłował zrachować. Ale dokładne zliczenie tej sumy przekraczało jego znajomość rachunku. Nie mógł ocenić i określić swego skarbu. Coś sobie wciąż przypominał z dawniejszych lat, jakie to są wysokie liczby i rozległe rachunki obejmujące dużo dziesiątków. Nurzał się myślami w niewiadomy mrok ludzkiego kalkulowania, medytował i wydobywał z nicości jakowąś swoją własną systematykę przyłączania jednych pieniądzów do drugich w celu wydobycia ich sumy — dodawał z mozołem, jak to czynią parobcy ciskając na widłach snopki w zapole. Wszystko się to w pewnych miejscach plątało i myliło, zahaczone o niewiadomą wartość złotych pieniędzy. Musiał poprzestawać na tym, że leżąc na brzuchu wpatrywał się w błyszczące krążki rozpostarte na zielonych liściach i wyszczerzał do nich dziurę między zębami w nieopisanego szczęścia uśmiechu. Nie ważył się nikogo prosić o stwierdzenie wysokości majątku w obawie zdrady, oszustwa, podejścia, kradzieży i rozboju. Tak tedy trwał. Po pewnym czasie zrodziła się w nim żądza, żeby pójść w swoje "kraje", to znaczy do wsi odległej od kuchni o jakie trzy mile drogi, gdzie nie był już dwadzieścia parę lat, wciąż kucharząc we dworze. Śniła mu się wyprawa w te dalekie okolice, pochód tryumfalny do wsi rodzinnej ze skarbem w zanadrzu. Widział znowu we mgle tę wieś — błoto, drogi, chałupy, powyginane pleciaki, obdarte i zgarbione drzewa — słyszał znowu, jak tam psy szczekają, ludzie się swarzą, jak skrzypi żuraw studni w tym miejscu, gdzie przy gościńcu bajoro najgłębsze. Śmiał się w głos patrząc w ogień i gadając mu o tym dziwowisku, gdy będzie szedł w swoje strony z wielkim skarbem w zanadrzu. — Weznę się na prawo od figury bez tę dziurę w Walkowym parkanie i pójdę ścieżką do przełazu u Bartosiowej stajni. Psy mię ta przecie znają — choć, kto je wie, może już i pozdychały?... Che — che — sama mię Bartosiowa pod nogi podejmie... — Siądźcież se, siądźcie, Szczepanie, boście się ta i zegnali mały to świat o suchym pysku. — Ty, babo, nie wiesz, rzekomo, czemu tak gębą wywijasz? Ja was aby nie znam, Bartosiów!... Coś się jednak wciąż psuło w perspektywach wymarszu, bo się stary gniewał i srożył, tupał na kogoś nogami i groził pięścią. Prawdziwa trudność nastręczała się z obraniem chwili, bo gdy o niej myślał, to mu, wobec nawału roboty, znikała tak bez śladu, że jej nie mógł pochwycić. Ułożył sobie nawet śpiewkę, którą wykrzykiwał chichocąc do płomienia pod blachą. Pieśń była niedługa, a zaczynała się od słów: :Nie uciekam, ino idę, :Bom tu cierpiał wielką biedę... Lecz pomimo tej biedy i pomimo uroczych widoków w ojczystej wiosce Szczepan zabiegał około komina w Niezdolach w tym samym kostiumie i z tą samą pracowitością. Nie było żadnej nadziei, żeby wykonał plan w śpiewce zawarty. Nie było zresztą po temu możności, gdyż roboty przybywało coraz więcej i coraz bardziej urozmaiconej. Trzeba było choremu gotować posilne rosoły z kurcząt i wymyślne potrawki. Księżna sama stawała przy zasmolonym kominie gotując i smażąc dla syna pożywienie. Jakże ją miał Szczepan samą, bez kucharza zostawić? Któż miał gotować obiad własnej jego pani, no i pannie "Samolei", której po śmierci starego Brynickiego był niejako opiekunem? Księżna Odrowążowa nie mogła wciąż jeszcze pokazać się na oczy synowi. Przez szparę we drzwiach przypatrywała mu się w sekrecie. Salomea spełniająca przy nim rolę siostry miłosierdzia stopniowo przygotowywała chorego do widzenia z matką. Korzystając z każdej lepszej jego zdrowia chwili mówiła o matce, zapytywała, czyby do niej nie chciał napisać... To znowu, czyby ona sama w jego imieniu nie mogła dać znać i prosić o przybycie. Chory początkowo nie zgadzał się, protestował. Później przystał i sam zaczął mówić o matce. Wreszcie złudzony wersją o listach, jął dopytywać się czy nie ma odpisu. Salomea łudziła go wszelkimi opowieściami o tym, że list został doręczony, że matka jest już w drodze, że prawdopodobnie przybędzie... Pani Odrowążowa słuchała za drzwiami tych rozmów drżąc, żeby nareszcie do syna się zbliżyć. Łowiła oczyma z daleka jego każde spojrzenie, gest — chwytała każdy oddech i jęk — płucami odczuwała jego kaszel i sercem wzmożone bicie serca. Tak na wszystko patrząc nie mogła nie zobaczyć prawdy uczuć i stosunku chorego do opiekunki. Wyraz oczu syna, jakim witał i żegnał każde wejście i wyjście młodej panienki, powiedział jej wszystko już w pierwszych dniach tego dziwnego współżycia. Nieszczęśliwa matka pragnęła teraz jednej tylko sprawy: uratować życie dziecka. Ileż męczarni sprawiał jej każdy szelest, turkot, tętent zwiastujący nadejście wojska! Była posłuszna Salomei jak dziecko, gdyż ta wiedziała, co czynić w razie nieszczęścia, jak ratować. Nieszczęśliwa matka w lot poznawała wszelkie środki, przeszpiegi, kryjówki, manewry — i w lot wykonywała rozporządzenia. Ponury i brudny Szczepan rządził nią w nagłych przypadkach, wydawał rozkazy nieodwołalnie i w sposób nie znoszący protestu. Była posłuszna jak służąca. Biegała, dokąd kazano, wykonując wszystko bez szemrania, co tylko dawniej Szczepan załatwiał. W tych dniach niewielu zbliżenie Salomei i matki Józefa Odrowąża było tak wielkie, że stały się obiedwie niby jedna istota. Rozumiały się nawzajem umysłami, a nade wszystko uczucia ich były dla siebie bez tajemnic. To, co dla wszystkich ludzi było tylko wyrazem, nazwą — dla nich było światem. Jedna pojmowała wzruszenia drugiej, umiała je poznać, gdy tylko zostały wzmiankowane, zobaczyć, jakie są, iść nimi jak gdyby krajem zaświatowym, pełnym wzgórz, kwiecistych dolin, skał i przepaści śmiercią ziejących. Gdy chory spał, przytulone do siebie opowiadały wrażenia swe i wspomnienia. Salomea po tysiąckroć wyjawiała wszystkie perypetie związane z pobytem młodzieńca w tym domu — wszystkie etapy jego cierpień, przygody, smutki i radości. Dla matki było to tak zajmujące i wiecznie ciekawe, że musiała po tysiąc razy powtarzać. O niczym innym mówić nie mogły. Świat dla nich istniał w pokoju młodego. Im bardziej na cienkim włosie wisiało jego życie, tym miłość wzajemna tych dwu niewiast stawała się głębszą, ekstatyczniejszą i do szału dochodzącą. Jednym uściskiem ręki wypowiadały sobie więcej, niż zmieścić można w długiej rozmowie. Jednym spojrzeniem dawały wiedzieć wszystko. Gdy chory zakaszlał albo jęknął, biegły jak dwa skrzydła tego samego anioła osłaniać go, chłodzić czoło, pocieszać — jedna jawnie, druga tajemnie, tamta słowem i pieczołowitym dotknięciem rąk, ta tylko spojrzeniem, wyciągnięciem ku niemu dłoni i modlitwą. XV